Two boards, one four inches wide and the other six inches wide, are nailed together to form an X. The angle at which they cross is 60 degrees. If this structure is painted and the boards are separated what is the area of the unpainted region on the four-inch board? (The holes caused by the nails are negligible.) Express your answer in simplest radical form.

[asy]
draw(6dir(150)--15dir(-30),linewidth(1));
draw((6dir(150)+12/sqrt(3)*dir(30))--(15dir(-30)+12/sqrt(3)*dir(30)),linewidth(1));

draw(6dir(210)--(0,0),linewidth(1));
draw((9dir(210)+8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30))--8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30),linewidth(1));

draw(12/sqrt(3)*dir(30)--(12/sqrt(3)+6)*dir(30),linewidth(1));
draw(12/sqrt(3)*dir(30)+8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30)--(12/sqrt(3)+9)*dir(30)+8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30),linewidth(1));

draw(2dir(150)--2dir(150)+6dir(60),dashed);
draw(2dir(210)--2dir(210)+4dir(-60),dashed);

dot((2,0));
dot((4,-1));
dot((8,1));
dot((6,2));

label("$60^{\circ}$", (11,1), E);
label(rotate(30)*"$4^{\prime\prime}$", .5*(2dir(210)+2dir(210)+4dir(-60))+(0,-.5),W);
label(rotate(-30)*"$6^{\prime\prime}$", .5*(2dir(150)+2dir(150)+6dir(60))+(1,1),W);
[/asy]
Note that the unpainted region forms a parallelogram with heights between bases of 4 inches and 6 inches and with one angle 60 degree, as shown.

[asy]
size(150); unitsize(7.5,7.5); import olympiad;

draw(6dir(150)--15dir(-30),dashed);
draw((6dir(150)+12/sqrt(3)*dir(30))--(15dir(-30)+12/sqrt(3)*dir(30)),dashed);
draw(6dir(210)--(0,0),dashed);
draw((9dir(210)+8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30))--8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30),dashed);
draw(12/sqrt(3)*dir(30)--(12/sqrt(3)+6)*dir(30),dashed);
draw(12/sqrt(3)*dir(30)+8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30)--(12/sqrt(3)+9)*dir(30)+8/sqrt(3)*dir(-30),dashed);

label("$60^{\circ}$",+(11,1),+E,fontsize(8pt));
label("$60^{\circ}$",+(9,1),+W,fontsize(8pt));

draw((0,0)--6/sin(pi/3)*dir(30)--(6/sin(pi/3)*dir(30)+4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30))--4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30)--cycle, linewidth(1));
draw(4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30) -- (4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30) + 6*dir(60)));
draw(rightanglemark(4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30),4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30) + 6*dir(60), (6/sin(pi/3)*dir(30)+4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30))));
label("6",(4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30) + 4/sin(pi/3)*dir(-30) + 6*dir(60))/2,NW,fontsize(8pt));
[/asy]

The right triangle formed by drawing the height shown is a 30-60-90 triangle, and hence the hypotenuse has length $\frac{6}{\sqrt{3}/2} = 4\sqrt{3}$ inches.  Now considering the hypotenuse as the base of the paralleogram, our new height is 4, and thus the area of this parallelogram is $4\cdot 4\sqrt{3} = \boxed{16\sqrt{3}}$.